Wrong Turn
by harrypotterfreak731
Summary: And I’ll wait here for a while...just long enough to be sure...that you didn’t make a wrong turn... song fic HPGW


**A/N:** To everyone that read _Heartache Tonight_, I realized that I forgot to include author's notes as well as a dicclaimer. I don't won it, okay! Jeez. I was in such a rush to post it, I spaced and forgot all about it! Luckily I cought myself this time!

**Disclaimer:** I own everything! Books, characters, movies, ALL OF IT! wakes up Damn, back to reality...

* * *

She say on her bed as silent tears fell down her face. Her long, flowing red hair hung around her face in tangled knots. Right now, he was down in the kitchen, with the rest of her family, eating dinner. With the exception of Ron, who was sitting beside her silently waiting for her to speak. Up until this point, she'd thought she was finally over Harry Potter. But being at dinner with him brought those old feelings flooding back. She'd told herself everything would be OK. 'Just be his friend' she'd said to herself. But she found it was much easier said than done. The walls she put up and come crashing down as soon as he set foot in that kitchen.

"_And I'll wait here for a while_

_Just long enough to be sure_

_That you didn't make a wrong turn_

_And I'll wait long enough _

_Maybe an hour or two_

_Before I decide it wasn't me, it was you_

_It wasn't me it was you..._

She let out a soft sob and Ron's arm wrapped around her shoulder. She sniffed and wiped the tears off her already tear-stained face with her sleeve. She looked up at Ron who had a small glint in his eye that said everything was going to be alright. She gave him a small watery smile and in return, Ron leaned over to give her a hug. Mid-hug there cam a soft knock at the door. Ron pulled away and looked down at Ginny, who nodded. He stood up and quickly crossed the room. With a final look back at Ginny, he opened the door a crack. Ginny could hear whispers from the other side and concluded that the one talking to her brother was Hermione. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could see Ron's shaking his head as if to say no to something she was saying. All of a sudden, a small hand, no doubt Hermione's, grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him out of the room.

"_And I would like to know_

_Although it seems sad to say_

_This was only the worst hour of my day_

_The worst hour of my day..._

"Ron?" she called out weakly. No reply. The door slowly swung open to reveal not her brother, but the last person she wanted to see at this particular moment. Harry stood in the doorway staring at the girl in front of him. She stood up from her bed and noticed Ron and Hermione peering into the room. Hermione caught Ginny's eye, nodded, and, much to Ron's disappointment, closed the door. She turned her attention back to Harry. He slowly walked towards her and clasped one of her tiny hands in his. She winced as if his touch had burned her. She glanced down at their hands, and then returned her gaze back up to his eyes. Her eyes shimmered as new tears fell down her cheeks. Harry's eyes widened and he moved his other hand towards her face to wipe away the tears. But as his thumb grazed across her cheek, she cringed. He truly had a sorry look in his eyes. She couldn't stand to look him in the eye any longer and resorted to silently crying as she stared down at her shoes. Harry moved towards her once again and embraced her in a hug. She let out a sob and pushed him away. Harry gave her a concerned look as she let another sob escape from her.

"_How long has it been on your mind?_

_Do you think about it when we laugh?_

_I think that it's a big mistake_

_Because I think that we could make it last_

_Even if it's just for a while..._

He moved to hug her again, but she weakly raised her fist and hit him lightly on his chest as tears continued to flow down her cheeks. He didn't give up. She tried to hit him again, but he was ready for it this time. He caught her arm by her wrist and as she went to hit him with her other fist, he caught that one too. She wrestled in his grasp for a moment, until she admitted defeat and cried into his chest. He held her tight and let her cry into his chest for at least five minutes. When she pulled away sniffling, Harry led her over to her bed. She laid back against her pillows, then rolled over so she was facing away from him. He walked around the bed and lay down behind her and draped his arm over her side. She wanted to push him away, but she'd missed this so much. Not her crying, but him holding her with his strong, protective arms. She slowly rolled over to face him and stared into his emerald green eyes. He gave a slight smile as he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. She reached up and brushed a lock of his messy hair of his forehead, revealing his scar. Her eyes lingered on it for a split-second, before returning to his eyes. He leaned forward and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and whispered softly, "I love you Gin." She looked deep into his eyes as if considering something. She raised her hand and ran it along the side of his face as she leaned in and kissed him hard on the lips. He rolled over so he was on top of her as her tongue began to explore his mouth.

"_And I'll wait here for now_

_Just long enough to be sure_

_That you really want to go through with this_

_Because I don't really want to go through with this_

_Do you really want to go through with this?"_

* * *

**A/N:** Song --- 'Wrong Turn' - Jack Johnson Curious George Soundtrack Yes, it came from the CG soundtrack... -lol- ; P Anywho, leave some reviews, good, bad, hurtful...I don't mind! ;


End file.
